2D's Birthday
by RedDead97
Summary: It's 2D's birthday and the Gorillaz throw a helluva party! But the next morning, their thumping heads make 2D and Murdoc wonder if their alcoholism is an addiction worth giving up.. Oneshot


**AN: This was really fun for me to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOOCHIE!" yelled Noodle at the top of her voice, cannoning into 2-D's chest, hugging him tightly as he fell over backwards from the impact.<p>

2-D was startled at first, but then he broke into a gap-toothed grin and hugged the 12-year-old Japanese girl back, ruffling her purple hair with his big hand. "Hey, thanks, Noods," he said with a laugh.

Noodle pushed herself off him and back to her feet, frantically brushing at her hair with both hands. "Hey! Don't touch my hair!" she ordered with a scowl.

Shaking his head at her obvious girliness, 2-D laughed and stood up too, just as Murdoc entered the living room of Kong Studios, wearing more clothes than usual, even though he was only wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Noodle beamed at Murdoc. "Good morning, Murdoc-san!" she sang loudly, jumping up and down on the spot as if she were and eight-year old who'd eaten too many E numbers.

"'Ey, Noods," Murdoc said with a stretch and a smile to her. Then he pulled something in a plastic bag out of his back pocket and thrust it at 2-D.

The singer recoiled, expecting pain, but when he realised that Murdoc wasn't going to hit him, he took the bag and peered inside. He gave a whoop of delight and tossed the bag aside when he pulled out the CD of the latest album from his favourite band. He danced around, kissing the album repeatedly, before saying, "Thanks, Muds!"

"Don' ge' all sissy on me, Face-ache," murmured Murdoc, rolling his eyes.

"Surprised you got him anything at all, Murdoc," commented Russel, who came into the room with his own gift for 2-D. The huge drummer bent and whispered to Noodle, "Got him somethin'?" He had offered to take the girl shopping for 2-D's birthday present, but she'd smiled to herself and told him she'd 'got everything worked out'.

Noodle grinned and nodded, suddenly bolting from the room. The three older men watched her go. She returned in a matter of seconds, her bright red guitar in hand and took a bow, before launching into a totally rockin', mind-blowing solo.

She ended with a high karate kick and yelled, "Toochie!"

2-D beamed, not only at the wonderful brilliance of the solo, but also at the use of her nickname for him, and the fact that she'd written and performed the solo just for him.

"Aw, hell, Noods, that was awesome! Thanks a lot!" He grabbed Noodle into a huge hug and spun her round in circles, his deep masculine laugh mixing with her jingly feminine giggle to create a joyful harmony.

* * *

><p>At 9pm the music started. Only the four band members were at the party, unless you count Del, who was residing inside Russel, but it was more than good enough for 2-D. Courtesy of Murdoc, alcohol was more than plentiful, and by half past ten he was already drunk and grabbing the party by its horns.<p>

"C'mon, guys," he prompted, holding drinks out to both 2-D and Russel. "I's a party."

Shrugging off his doubts, 2-D took the drink and downed it quickly and helped himself to two more, a glass in each hand, like Murdoc. Russel sipped his drink slowly, enjoying the music from a relaxed sitting position. However the other three band members were not staying still.. Murdoc, 2-D and Noodle were up dancing their asses off to the bangin' music that was blaring from the CD player that was turned up as high as it would go.

While Russel wasn't watching, Murdoc poured out a glass of tequila and beckoned to Noodle. Eager, she stood beside him while he handed her the glass and encouraged her to try it.

Looking at the glass, then Murdoc, then back at the glass, she shrugged and took a sip. Licking her lips, Noodle pulled a face; she obviously didn't like the taste of booze just yet.

Murdoc flashed her a sharp-toothed grin and took a sip of his own drink, but spat it back out almost instantly when a huge black hand collided with the back of his head.

The contents of his mouth landed down the back of an unsuspecting 2-D, who turned to half scowl at Murdoc through his drunken haze. Murdoc wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and Noodle gave a delighted giggle and clapped her hands. The bassist flicked his long, forked-tongue at her, grinning and rubbing the back of his head where Russel had smacked him. The hulking drummed growled at him, then snatched the glass of tequila from Noodle's hand and replaced it with a cup of fizzy juice, which she drained with enthusiasm.

Several cups of fizzy juice and a helluva lot of glasses and bottles of booze later, Noodle was so full of sugar she was nearly bouncing off the walls, and 2-D and Murdoc were so wasted they could hardly stand. They each had an arm around the other's shoulder, and were singing merrily to the music playing. Noodle was having tremendous fun just watching the singer and the bassist stumbling around, totally smashed, singing to the music booming through the whole of Kong Studios. Russel laughed too; both he and Noodle were doubled over trying to stop their sides from splitting for the better part of the later hours.

By two o'clock in the morning, all of her energy had burned up and Noodle crashed out on the couch, curled up under Murdoc's shirt, that he'd willingly donated to the floor earlier in the evening: Murdoc was never fond of wearing clothes, he was a wander-around-in-his-underwear sort of guy.

Russel watched as the party gradually grinded to a halt. He looked around the room at Noodle curled up on one couch, Murdoc wearing only his jeans upside down on the other with one leg over the arm and the other over the back, an 2-D, also shirtless, lying on his stomach with his head under the coffee table. All three were fast asleep and there were various cups and glasses scattered around the room. Russel stepped over 2-D's legs and switched off the CD player, the sudden silence beating harder at his ears than the blaring music had.

"Hehe, sleepin' like babies, all of 'um," laughed Del.

"Yeah," agreed Russ, before switching off the lights and heading along the hall to his bedroom, where he crashed in his bed for the night.

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon before any of the Gorillaz stirred. Noodle yawned widely and rubbed her eyes, stretching her arms above her head and her legs to the end of the sofa. Realising and remembering what she was wrapped in, she untangled herself from Murdoc's shirt and pulled it on over her head, pushing up the sleeves so that her hands were visible.<p>

She sat up and looked around the sunlit room sleepily.

Cups and glasses lay around the place; either empty or the dregs had soaked into the carpet by now. Bits of party food lay on the floor around the coffee table, which 2-D was fast asleep with his head under, snoring softly.

Russel was nowhere to be seen, but Murdoc was sprawled upside-down on the couch opposite her, with his head on the floor, one leg bent over the back of the couch and the other over the arm. His fringe had fallen back from his eyes and forehead, and he had an alien look of innocence on his naturally mean face.

Noodle yawned again and peered up at the clock on the wall behind her. It was twenty past one in the afternoon and she decided that the two men in the room with her had slept long enough.

Hopping off the couch, she padded barefoot across the living room, around 2-D and over to Murdoc. She crouched down next to his head and leaned over him so that her face was parallel to his. "Murdoc-san!"

At the sudden noise, Murdoc's eyes snapped open and his heart almost stopped when he saw the face a few centimetres away from his own. "Shit! Jeezus, Noodle, whatcha - aahhh..." He broke off, putting both hands on his head and closing his eyes as his head began to pound.

Satisfied that he was awake, Noodle crawled round to the coffee table, and peered under at 2-D. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, his tongue resting on his bottom teeth.

"TOOCHIE! WAKEY UP!" she shouted. 2-D jumped with fright and smacked his head off the table above him.

"Ahh! Aw crap!" he yelped, clutching his head.

"Noodle!" the two men both groaned together, both holding their heads to try and compress the pain of the powerful hangovers they both had. Why did she have to be so loud? Why, when all other twelve year old girls were locked in their rooms on the Internet or texting non-stop, did Noodle have to be so happy and social and _noisy?_ They wouldn't care normally, but now...

Murdoc rolled sideways off the couch and onto the floor. He looked up at Noodle, who was now standing looking down at them with amusement. "'Ey, ain't that _my_ shirt, Noods?"

She smiled and nodded.

2-D groaned again as he tried to crawl out from under the table. "Uuuuuurrrgghhhhh, this is the worst hangover ever! I'm quittin' drinkin'..." He forced himself up onto the couch, where he collapsed again, eyes closed as he tried to block out the light.

"I'm not," admitted Murdoc, not moving. "Noods, close the curtains would ya, luv?"

Noodle peered at them and they did seem to be generally in pain, so she relented and drew the blackout curtain, throwing the room into darkness.

Russel traipsed into the living room at that moment, took one look at Murdoc curled up on the floor clutching his head and 2-D sprawled on the couch, both the same shade of green, and burst out laughing. Noodle joined in, and Del appeared, laughing too. The dead rapper hovered over Murdoc, sniggering at him. Murdoc opened his eyes, which shot daggers as he scowled at the spirit, swiping at him with his fists.

Del dodged his blows and began to fly rapidly around the room. 2-D groaned and lurched towards the bin beside the sofa, throwing up into it.

"Eww!" Noodle turned away in disgust and leapt onto the other couch.

"Oohh, don't do that, Noods," moaned Murdoc, who had sat up and was leaning his head back on the sofa.

2-D lay back down with his eyes closed and Del retreated back inside Russel, who was still snickering at them. Noodle sat beside Murdoc and began stroking his thick black hair. "Aww, poor Murdoc-san..." She grinned at Russ, obviously greatly amused.

Murdoc opened one eye and peered up at Noodle, who kissed his forehead. He closed his eye again and groaned, as did 2-D, who was so hung-over he could hardly move.

Helluva party, helluva hangover.

* * *

><p>Please review if you liked it, if not, don't. Simple as that :3<p> 


End file.
